The use of multiple blade saw systems is widespread in the lumber industry. Certain types of multiple blade saw systems such as gang and shifting saw edgers, use very thin circular saw blades, typically in the range from about 0.030 up to about 0.375 inches, to reduce power consumption and increase the total amount of wood remaining after cutting. Such thin saw blades, however, require "saw guide" systems to prevent warping and deformation of the blade during use. The guide systems typically consist of metallic blocks having low friction bearing surfaces placed between adjacent pairs of saw blades. In this way, each saw blade passes through a "guide" channel which is defined by the two bearing surfaces on either side thereof.
In addition to the saw guide systems, such thin blade multiple saw assemblies have typically required cooling water systems to cool both the saw blades and saw guides while the saws are cutting. The cooling water may be sprayed directly onto the saws and guides from a remote spray bar, or the water can be applied directly to the saw blade through passages drilled in the saw guide itself. Typical water consumption for cooling will be between about 6 and 10 gallons per hour per blade. In a large multiple saw assembly having 15 saw blades, the total usage per year can be as much as 400,000 gallons or more.
It would be very desirable to provide an alternate approach for preventing excessive accumulation of heat in multiple saw assemblies of the type just described.